


Autonomous Relief

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Leiur's Sister, stuck waiting for her return, uses a submarine to relieve herself.
Kudos: 1





	Autonomous Relief

The world was under attack. The Alchemist Carol Malus Dienheim and her Autoscorers had placed the defenders of the world, the Symphogear Users, in a tight spot. And by attaining greater power, they played straight into the palm of her hand. Leaving her doll subordinates to finish composing the score that would spell the end of the world as humanity knew it.

However, while the world at large knew about four of those Autoscorers, there was one more beyond that. The earth-aligned Autoscorer, Leiur, had a sister. One that remained at sea at all times, due to the way she had been designed. She couldn’t step onto land thanks to her size, and unlike any of the others she had no elemental power to speak of. If one were to call her anything, it could be unfinished considering most of her face was covered in bandages…

Leiur’s Sister, as she was called among the four main Autoscorers, did have one thing going for her compared to them. While all of them were designed to emulate parts of their Master and Creator’s character, they were also gifted with something thick and rigid growing between their thighs. And since the seabound doll lacked the personal aspects of her Master, she made up for that in size.

Indeed, as her body was being soaked in the sun’s rays, she was nearly the size of a three-story building. And that was just the parts of her body that managed to rise above the surface. Nobody ever bothered looking below for long, thanks to the way she broke anybody that wasn’t an Autoscorer who dared come close…

Of course, with that large a body came an equally large gift. The surface of the ocean started bubbling ever slightly as her rod, a cock that far surpassed the ones that could be granted by the Symphogears while maintaining, started parting the sea while it rose to full mast. This happened several times a day, and the oversized Autoscorer was forced to look down at it with a primitive sense of need.

As much as she could just stroke away at it, her cock would just stand right back up a few hours later. She needed something to keep herself occupied for longer. Something that could satisfy her. Especially since Leiur was always so busy tending to Master’s needs, so she never bothered giving her cock the fuck it needed…

Leiur’s Sister grew restless. Her cock was brushing up against her chin, the precum bubbling forth with every passing second. She needed relief. Somehow. But an underdeveloped personality like hers couldn’t understand what she needed. She just understood the instincts that came with such a need.

A shock rushed through her body, her exposed eyes glowing as the bandaged Autoscorer looked into the ocean below. She could feel something bumping up against her thigh, turning on her defensive protocols. Whatever it was, it needed to be eliminated. Then her sister would praise her…

Her claws reached into the water below, squeezing around the waterborne vessel that dared approach her. She lifted it up, glaring straight at it despite the size difference between the two. Trying to determine what it was, and what she should do with it.

It was a submarine, about the size of her lower arm. Judging by the design and what her sister had informed her about, it was affiliated with Master’s enemies. But it didn’t seem to be doing any sort of recon, which would alert them to Master’s plans. Thus, destroying it wasn’t an urgent objective.

The oversized doll with a titanic cock brushing up against her chin could smell the fumes from her cum. And with that a plan, however simple it was, hatched within her head. She grabbed ahold of the submarine with both her claws, turning the tip that was bigger towards her rod…

And thrust forward, her eyes immediately rolling into the back of her head as she felt the metallic walls of the waterborne vessel squeeze down on the sides of her cock. While it wasn’t as big as her Sister’s cock, it was a sensation that she almost never got to experience. The way that those walls ground up against her sensitive ceramic shaft.

Moans that made waves ripple on the ocean’s surface started echoing from the lips underneath the bandages, her hips working away at the makeshift onahole. The sounds of metal being scraped into nothing more than a cylinder made for cock were like music to her ears. Especially since she could fit more and more of it around her shaft as she smashed further and further in.

If this was what Master’s enemies wanted her to do, she actually kind of liked that. If they sent her more ships like this, she’d keep her trembling pillar under control, and she’d get to have so much fun just fucking away at something so small yet so potent.

Leiur’s Sister loved what she was going through. The submarine, having been hollowed out by the bandaged doll’s dick, was now nothing more than a pair of metallic walls that barely stuck together. The more she pumped up and down, the more the finer details of the submarine were being wiped away. Not that it mattered to her. She just wanted her cock to calm down.

The more she thrust away at the metallic onahole, the more she climbed the steps of arousal. The more her oversized cum wriggled its way out of her hole like it was alive, the better she felt. And the more she repeated the utterly monotonous motion, the more she wanted…

She felt her balls, both the size of a small shed, squeezing together as the seed sloshing around within fired out like a hose being let loose. Oversized sperm cells flew into the air only to drop back down into the ocean below, joining the life underneath the water’s surface as she let go of the onahole thanks to the climax rippling through her.

Leiur’s Sister had discovered a new love. And the next time SONG sent out a submarine to her location, they’d find that she was willing and eager to have more fun with their vessels… Especially if they played hard to get...


End file.
